The Research Core will serve as the primary catalyst to the development of high-quality, community-based research in the Center of Native and Pacific Health Disparities Research (Center). This core will complement the Center's overall program goals and the Community Engagement Core by fostering development and implementation of three five-year studies and two pilot projects, selecting new pilots for additional support, and mentoring investigators.